


The Queen's Aide

by Astre_Red



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler theory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astre_Red/pseuds/Astre_Red
Summary: John Brown isn't quite human, but he still tried to stay out of the Earl and reapers's way. Sadly, it seemed that it will no longer be possible.(John Brown's perspective throughout the story.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Queen's Aide

“What shall we do ?”

“We are just supposed to report while watching.”

Grey smirked, like he always did when he found something amusing or worth mocking.

“How pitiful. Maybe we're being punished.”

“It's not for us to decide.”

Phipps never smiled. It never bothered John -he couldn't care less what his colleagues did or didn't do as long they didn't cause him trouble. Sadly, they always managed to anyways.

“All that matters is her Majesty the Queen's will.”

Double Charles exchanged a glance. They didn't look at John, as if forgetting he was there. It happened often. After all, he wasn't impressive standing besides them, and they didn't know him much. That suited John just fine though.

He carressed his horse and glanced back at the burning manor. This fire won't stop for a long time, and he knew that it was no ordinary fire. It may have been years since he left, but he knew how to recognize a demon's work. And he knew exactly which demon caused this.

He wondered if the reapers he worked with back then were the ones to collect the souls. Probably not. Othello never left his lab much, back then. John doubted he changed his way.

And 136649- well. It was better not to think too much about him. These memories were useless now anyways. No need to open a still painful wound.

He turned away when he suddenly felt a shiver. He stopped and looked around him, but besides Grey and Phipps, he couldn't find or see anyone.

“You coming, Brown ?” Grey called, a question in his gaze.

Slowly, John guided his horse towards them, holding the reins a bit too tightly.

_It must have been my imagination._ He thought, but he didn't quite believe it.

* * *

Undertaker hummed under his breath, watching the queen's servants walk away from their spot without seeing him. Interesting they were, but that didn't mean he wanted to do anything with them unless their hearts stopped beating.

He frowned and narrowed his eyes at the horserider, the Queen's aide if his memory served right. There was something about him that bothered Undertaker, but he couldn't put his finger on it. And from this distance, he couldn't examine him thoroughly.

Well, no matter. He could always look into it later. He had others things to do before, things that mattered far more than a strange man who reminded him of something or someone.

He turned away, but the white haired man didn't leave his mind.

* * *

It was not his imagination.

136649 (Undertaker, his name is Undertaker now and he broke so many rules, way more than John ever did and _how could he_ -) was back. Maybe he never really left.

“John... A moving corpse that does not feel pain or fear... It frightens me.”

The Queen brought the cup to her lips but put it back on the table without drinking. She frowned.

“What would we do if we were attacked by such a monster ?”

John's answer came automatically, used to be asked such questions and head full of past memories, of a green haired scientist and a silver haired reaper.

“In place of Master Albert, I will protect you.”

“Ufufu... Thank you. But... What do you think about this ?”

He sent her a questioning glance, unseen because of his glasses. The Queen raised her hands and held them together, a strange smile on her face.

“What if these monsters became our allies ?”

John's insides froze, his mind screaming and his teeth suddenly clenched.

“That would be wonderful.”

_I'll kill. I'll kill you before anything happened, because Undertaker was right. I'll kill, no matter what Dispatch thinks._

_You'll be dead long before you can transcend the rules of Death._

* * *

“I'm glad you weren't affected by the werewolfs's miasma.”

John could hear the subtle sarcasm in the demon's voice, but he didn't care. The demon may suspect all he wanted, but he didn't have any proof. John wondered if he had any idea on what exactly he was, or if he only had suspicions.

Well, either way, it didn't matter now. This was not why John was here.

“Thank you. By the way, where is the earl ?”

“I am very sorry. My master is not feeling well at the moment. I shall deliver your letter to him.”

Oh. This was bad. John couldn't have it this way, and he didn't trust the demon to keep his word when the little earl wasn't there.

“That's troubling. _This is urgent so read it immediately_ was the message attached”.

He sighed. Things never went his way.

“Then I have no choice. Just this once, can I ask you to read the content ?”

He saw the surprise and confusion on the demon's face, which really wasn't warranted. He should have expected it.

“Me ?”

“It is an urgent matter.” _And I don't trust you to keep your word if the earl isn't well_.

He watched the demon's face morph into shock and turned away. John noticed that the snakes on the young man's shoulder were hissing at him and almost smiled. Animals were always more perceptive than humans.

“Well then, I have delivered. I'll be taking my leave now.”

The demon smirked and said delicately.

“Watch out for wild werewolves.”

_I don't want to hear this from something like you._

“Thank you. Tell the earl to take care.”

He walked into the forest, and never looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> I am certain, as many others, that John Brown isn't human. He's either a reaper or a fallen angel -I personally doubt that he is a demon, because I think that while Sebastian may not recognize a reaper or an angel, he would immediately notice his own kind.
> 
> I'm hoping that he's a reaper, because I think it makes sense (what happened 50 years ago, his hidden eyes and others things) but here's a link that explains it better than me.
> 
> https://abybweisse.tumblr.com/post/183716361864/the-horrid-truth-about-the-reaper-organization 
> 
> This person writes a lot of amazing theories, so go an check it out ! I think that John is one of the higher-up of the reapers, but I didn't mention it in this fic.
> 
> I hope you liked it ! What do you think of John Brown ? Tell me in the comments !


End file.
